Mysterious Occurances
by queen-of-sapphires
Summary: Ok so Harry finds out some wierd news and decides just what to do about it. R&R please!


_**Disclaimer: its all J.K. Rowlings thank you so give her most of the credit that you wanted to give me.  
  
Ok this is my first HP fan fic so please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue... see I am only doing this because I don't know what else to do! So if you don't like this story im sorry but you should read my other ones about tamora pierce because they are better than this  
  
Chapter 1**_

* * *

Harry was lying in the little bit of shade in his room waiting for this dreadful day to be over, it was scorching hot outside and even with the homes air conditioning on the inside was not much cooler. He had been thinking of Hogwarts and entering into his sixth year when he had been interrupted by Hedwig furiously pecking at the window to get in.  
  
Attempting to sooth her to no avail he cautiously untied the letter from her and placed her on his bed. The letter was from Ron, he said:  
  
**Dear Harry,  
Terribly sorry but we had to unsubscribe you from the Daily Prophet because Dumbledore is worried was worried about its content and that they might provoke people to do horrible things. It wasn't just you he unsubscribed, but mostly everyone from school. Now here's the deal:  
  
Since school ended there have been several reports that death eaters have taken over certain places in order to keep the mainstream wizarding population in secret about the current situation. Someone has defiantly taken over the Daily Prophet and is saying that we, the Order of the Pheonix, are the true death eaters and that the list previously released was a hoax trying to eliminate those against this deadly organization. The problem is that people believe it and we think they are trying to rally up against us and attack the school.  
  
Okay everyone in attendance to the school has been notified, except for a few because their parents are at the head of the attack against us. Because they will be expecting us to start school at Hogwarts they will attack there, however we are finding somewhere different.  
  
That is not the only issue, the following article attached shows the one thing that the Daily Prophet is not lying about.  
  
Your friend, Ron****   
  
** Harry put down the letter in shock, this was a major turn in events and completely unexpected. However he noticed that Ron had failed to mention when he would be able to leave his crazy aunt and uncle's home. The first thing that came to mind was anger that they hadn't told him what was going on earlier.  
  
_'They probably thought I wouldn't be able to handle it, that I would run off and do something stupid,' he thought angrily, it wasn't the first time they hadn't been able to tell him something and he was very tired of being left in the dark.  
_  
Trying to calm down his anger he looked at the folded up newspaper article that had fallen out of the letter when he had opened it. Reading it he found out that England was in a crisis, thousands of squibs and muggles in their teens and younger had discovered that they had magical powers.  
  
Theories were going around that someone had developed a device that could get the magic out of those who were supposed to have it, but didn't get it because they all had a common sickness: chickenpox. Harry thought about it and realized that although Dudley had had chickenpox he couldn't remember being plagued by the itchy disease.  
  
Another idea was that with Voldermort's sudden return people were given powers that were meant to try and defeat him.  
  
Each suggestion was more ridiculous than the rest, until Harry decided that no more useful information would come from the article. It was a while before it sunk in that all these people would have to attend Hogwarts in order to be trained and with Hogwarts moving location they would all be more packed than usual.

* * *

Ok there that's the first chapter and if you guys like the general idea then review and ill think about updating it! So get reviewing please 


End file.
